Fusion Fighters
Xros Heart is the protagonists' army in Digimon Xros Wars. Members Humans * Taiki Kudou (Kudo Taiki): The "General" of the army and protagonist of the series. Taiki is an upbeat 7th grade boy who helps anyone in need. He excels in all sports and has a charming personality that wins over humans and Digimon alike, though he has a tendency to overexert himself and pass out. His Digimon partner is Shoutmon and is given the Xros Loader to help Shoutmon Digi-Xros with other Digimon. * Akari Hinomoto (Hinomoto Akari): Acting as the team's peacemaker, Akari is a kind and devoted 6th grade girl, who supports Taiki no matter what. * Zenjirou Tsurugi (Tsurugi Zenjiro): Taiki's classmate and self-proclaimed eternal rival. He is a practitioner of kendo and hate complicating matters. He is good with mechanics and occasionally performs repairs on Ballistamon. He often wields the Rare Star Sword. Digimon * Shoutmon: Taiki's partner who wishes to become King of the Digital World, Shoutmon is a hardworking, friendly Digimon with a strong desire to help others. He enjoys singing and wields a microphone for leisure and to help in combat. He possess the ability to combine with other Digimon through Digi-Xros. * Ballistamon: A noble and taciturn warrior who resembles a robotic beetle. * Dorulumon: A strong wolf-like Digimon with drills on his body who dislikes being bound by rules, and an ex-soldier of the Bagura Army who aids Xros Heart before eventually joining the group offically. He can transform into the Dorulu Cannon for Shoutmon's use and also forms the lower body and right shoulder of Shoutmon X3 and Shoutmon X4. * Starmon and Pickmons: Starmon is a small, star-shaped Digimon with sunglasses who desires fame and fortune. The Pickmons are a large number of small Digimon that accompany the team. There are three different variants of Pickmons. Starmon forms the hilt of the Star Sword, while several Pickmon form the blade of the Star Sword that can be used by Shoutmon or Shoutmon X4. They can also form the Star Axe used by Shoutmon X2. * Cutemon: A small pink rabbit Digimon who wears headphones and a scarf, traveling with Dorulumon and becoming a member of Xros Heart as a result. * Dondokomon: A small Musical Instrument Digimon shaped like a taiko drum with drum sticks for arms. * ChibiKamemon: A small Cyborg turtle Digimon that resembles a minature Kamemon. He can Digi-Xros with Shoutmon X2. * Knightmon and PawnChessmons: Knightmon is a knight-like Digimon who serves Persiamon. The PawnChessmons are a large number of small knight Digimon that accompany Knightmon. They can Digi-Xros with Shoutmon X4. * Persiamon: A Beast Man Digimon that resembles Bastet. She is known as the "Princess of Lake Zone". * Deputymon: A cowboy Digimon with a revolver for a body. * Baalmon/Beelzemon * Jijimon: An Ancient Digimon from the Village of Smiles who accompanies Team Xros Heart as their guide. * Mushroomon: Manga only. Warriors from the Green Zone's who join after Xros Heart saves them from MachLeomon. * Lillymon: A Fairy Digimon. Unlike in the anime, Lillymon continues to travel with Xros Heart in the manga. * Sunflowmon: Plant Digimon. Like Lillymon in the manga, Sunflowmon also continues to travel with Xros Heart. * OchiMusyamon: Magna only. A subspecies of Musyamon. DigiXroses Shoutmon + Star Sword Shoutmon + Star Sword is simply Shoutmon wielding the Star Sword. This is counted as a DigiXros, as it gives Shoutmon an unexpected increase in power. Shoutmon takes this form against Armed MadLeomon and defeats him in one blow. Attacks *'Star Blade': Charges the Star Sword with flaming energy and then releases a cutting shockwave of fire. Digimon Slingshot The silver Pickmons, on their own, can DigiXros into an elastic slingshot. Starmon and the Pickmons take this form to help Shoutmon take down Pteramon. Shoutmon X2 Shoutmon X2 is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Shoutmon X2 first appears when MadLeomon (Orochi Mode) attacks the kids as they made their way out of the Village of Smiles, and Taiki learns that Shoutmon does not wish to be the Digimon King for himself but for his village. He attempts to attack MadLeomon, but Taiki fakes MadLeomon out with a bungee maneuver, which opens him up for Shoutmon X2 to fire a blast and defeat MadLeomon. When Xros Heart arrives at the Island Zone, Shoutmon and Ballistamon digiXros into Shoutmon X2 in order to fight off a Baguara Army platoon of Gizamon. This time, the Starmons also digiXros into the Star Axe, which Shoutmon X2 wields. Later on, the Digimon again separately digiXros into Shoutmon X2 and the Star Axe to fight the Bagura Army's Octomon. However, they are unable to breathe underwater until ChibiKamemon comes and digiXroses with Shoutmon X2 to form Shoutmon X2 Plus. Attacks * Mac Arrow * Horn Breaker DX * Buddy Blaster: Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. * Arm Bunker: Charges energy into its arm. * Optic Laser: Shoots a large laser beam from its eyes. * Miya Vulcan Rare Star Sword The Rare Star Sword is a DigiXros of Starmon, three silver Pickmons, and the red Pickmon. The silver Pickmons form the blade of the sword, while the red Pickmon forms the tip and empowers the weapon with an aura of flames. Zenjirou often uses this form of the Starmons in order to assist Xros Heart in attacking. Zenjirou uses this sword to destroy Drimogemon. He later uses the sword again while ambushing one of Neptunmon's fleets. He also uses it to try to help dig an escape tunnel Attacks * : Throws the Rare Star Sword like an arrow. * : Performs a slice with the Rare Star Sword. * : Performs a decisive strike with the Rare Star Sword. Shoutmon X3 Shoutmon X3 is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon. An incomplete Shoutmon X3 (missing Dorulumon as its legs) fights Armed MadLeomon and takes out his chainsaw before reverting back to Shoutmon and Ballistamon. Attacks * Victorize Boomerang * Three Victorize Star Axe Starmon and seven of the white Pickmons can DigiXros into a golden axe. Starmon and the Pickmons take this form to help Shoutmon X2 take down Octomon. It is used many times in the Island Zone. Shoutmon X2 Plus M Shoutmon X2 Plus M is a DigiXros of Shoutmon X2 and ChibiKamemon, wielding the Star Axe. ChibiKamemon becomes a shell for Shoutmon X2's back. Like a turtle, Shoutmon X2 can retreat into the shell to avoid an attack, and can also breathe underwater. Attacks * Buddy Blaster: Fires a small but powerful orb of blue energy from its chest cannon. Star Sword The Star Sword is a DigiXros of Starmon and the silver Pickmons. Whenever it is created, it is part of another DigiXros. Shoutmon X4 Shoutmon X4 is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and the Star Sword, which is made out of Starmon and Pickmons. He is essentially Shoutmon X3 wielding the Star Sword. Shoutmon X4 appears in Taiki's dream of Xros Heart, where Shoutmon X4 mows down the opposition. When Dorulumon shows up, his appearance causes Taiki to remember the dream. Attacks * Three Victorize * Three Victorize Max Power * Burning Star Crusher Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon Dorulu Cannon'Dorulu Cannon is the name that the anime introduces the form as, but its official name is Shoutmon + Dorulu Cannon. is the of Dorulumon. This is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon and Dorulumon. Shoutmon X4K 'Shoutmon X4K is the Digi-Xros form of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, Knightmon, and the PawnChessmon (White). In this form, Shoutmon X4 gains a cape with Knightmon's emblem and a shield with the Xros Heart emblem, and the Star Sword is enhanced to resemble Knightmon's sword. Furthermore, the drills on its tail and legs change into spikes, resembling the ones the PawnChessmon have on their helmets. Attacks * Burning Star Crusher Shoutmon X4B Shoutmon X4B is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, and Beelzemon. He is the , formed when Beelzemon granted further power to the , Shoutmon X4. The powers of each of his techniques have increased exponentially.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/taiki_16.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: Shoutmon X4B] When battling GuardiAngemon, Shoutmon X4 gets severely beaten. Beelzemon appears and stops the battle, saying that he doesn't like it when people use power to control others and tells Taiki to DigiXros him so their speed would match GuardiAngemon's. Taiki does so and forms the centaur-like Shoutmon X4B, who easily defeats him but Taiki stops him before Shoutmon X4B could kill GuardiAngemon Attacks * Star's Blade Celestrike: Destroys the opponent with a hail of bullets, while at the same time cutting them right in half. * Chaos Flare: Fires a powerful shot from the Berenjena SDX, in a version of Beelzemon's "Death the Cannon" that has been empowered to the point that it can pierce through mountain ranges. Shoutmon X5 Shoutmon X5 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Star Sword, and Sparrowmon. Attacks * Meteor Buster Attack * Meteor Impact: Fills a fist with power, then punches the opponent with said fist. * Burning Star Crusher * Three Victorize * Impact Laser: Shoots a gaint green laser that acts rather like a tornado. "Dorulumon + Starmons" "Beelzemon + Starmons" Ballistamon Mush Cottage Ballistamon Mush Cottage is the Digi-Xros form of Ballistamon and the Mushroomon from the Green Zone in the manga. It houses Xros Heart for the night, where its, with its Mushroomon chef, feeds the team dinner. Unfortunately, they are ambushed by Tactimon, and the Digi-Xros is broken. Attacks * Mush Full Course: Cooks and serves a wide variety of mushroom-themed dishes. Shoutmon Star Wheel Ballistamon Sextet Launcher Ballistamon Sextet Launcher is the Digi-Xros form of Ballistamon and Dorulumon. Attacks * : Unleashes its ordinance of six cannons. Chibick Sword Notes and References Category:Organizations in Digimon